


FREE KURT ( NICK DUVAL VERS . )

by candybehrs



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, do not copy to another site, free kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybehrs/pseuds/candybehrs
Summary: Kurt felt uncertain about going, explaining to his dad that it felt like he was driving him to his execution.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Nick the Warbler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	FREE KURT ( NICK DUVAL VERS . )

**Author's Note:**

> ( EVENT FIC . )
> 
> This is part of the Free Kurt event series that was going on in Tumblr. I picked Nick for this as he became a favorite of mine while I was making profiles for some of the warblers since they deserved better than what RIB gave us. I do hope you like my characterization of Nick. There is a moodboard I made for this ship on my tumblr if you want to check it out.

Nick wasn't one to believe in superstitions but something felt unsettling as soon as Blaine had asked them to help him with to pursue a proposal for Kurt. It didn't sit right with him, maybe it was because he had felt things for Kurt but he never had the chance to tell him. The dark haired one couldn't help as he gazed out one of Dalton Academy's windows, remembering when they had met.

Kurt had been a mid year transfer, something rare at the academy so he caused a stir among the male students. Everyone was curious about it, what was his family status like, where did he go to school before, and well almost any questions you think about when you hear about a new student. Nick wasn’t one to really gossip as he kind of stayed to himself, he remembers those questions being asked to him when he transferred to Dalton awhile ago before another student named Jeff who seemed to always smile, insisted they be friends. The dark haired one recalled telling Kurt that he had auditioned three times for a lead, the Warblers had really helped a bit on bringing him out of his shell. 

And now, it was time to go separate ways as Nick opens his eyes again as he shakes his head before going back out in front to find Kurt, which, wasn’t that hard to find him. He probably could spot him a mile away with the outfit he had been wearing compared to Nick who was still only just wearing the Dalton school issued uniform, pressed just right. “Kurt!” A small smile came on his face, even though he never admitted his feelings, he could only hope his friend would have the best with Blaine. But Nick’s small smile began to fade when he noticed how tired and well, unhappy he seemed to be here. “Kurt, is . . is everything alright?”

Kurt felt uncertain about going, explaining to his dad that it felt like he was driving him to his execution. He was tired but wanted to be there for Burt, who was everything to him especially after his mom had passed away when he was so young. Getting out as he was confused and lost on why his dad had drove him all the way to Westerville at Dalton. Something didn't seem right about this as his ears perked up at a voice calling out to him as it came closer. His glasz eyes slowly looked up, recalling that it was Nick whose smiled started to go away as he voiced concerned. Kurt thought bless Nick for showing more concern but questions began to form on his mind. "Nick, do you happen to know what's going on and maybe why my dad brought me here?" He asks as the warbler said he'd take it from here and bring Kurt inside.

"I- well, I can't say why or what's going on. Blaine told me so since I volunteered to get you for uh, this." The dark haired male juggled the words, not wanting to spoil the surprise but he was a horrible liar as he brought Kurt back inside in the academy. "You don't look good, are you feeling okay?"

Truthfully, he didn't feel good about anything especially since he already had already known though it was nice to see a familiar face. "I know about the thing Nick but I don't think I'm ready for any of this. I know my dad tried to explain that you know him and my mom got married young too but- I don't think it's just not for me." Kurt interjected as he slowly, more slower than he normally walks but Nick didn't seem to be rushing him to go. "We only just got back together not that long ago and marriage proposal is a little too soon. I'm worried Nick about where this is going."

Nick wasn't one to really push anyone into anything they didn't want to. Though he remembers his dad saying he tried to purpose to his mom and well, she wasn't ready yet so he waited for her to come back in order to try again which worked, but that was them. Not Kurt and Blaine. "I can't say I know how you feel Kurt, but I guess I would find that situation a little troubling as well. I hope you know that I'll support you, no matter what choice you make. Blaine was pretty into getting all of us, not just the Warblers but there's your group and a few others here as well." He adds as he stops and looks at Kurt who stopped short.

"I'm worried because because we broke it off because I found out he was cheating on me. And I feel like a fool to give him another chance, what if he does it again? I don't want to be married to a guy who might be thinking of being with someone else other than me." Kurt says as he voice cracked while spilling it all out, surely Nick wasn't his mom who was a therapist and probably could tell him some amazing advice to help go through with the proposal.

His dark eyes widen as the feeling he had before this was confirmed, something didn't sit right and here it was. "I- Kurt, you shouldn't have to settle down for anybody even, someone who disrespected you like that." The warbler says, a bit surprised that someone he knew and trusted would do such a thing since Nick was all about being loyal. "Go Kurt, go out . . I'll stall him. You deserve better than this no matter what everyone says. Go, be free Kurt and don't turn back. I'm not going to force you to go down those steps if you're that unhappy."

"But- they are all-"

"No, forget them, Kurt. What does your heart say?"

Kurt hadn't listened it after Blaine told him about his cheating, he was devastated at that and remembers the yelling and him being red from crying. He was tired of listening to how the other said that things are going to be better for them. Did Kurt really want to listen to things that would make him question if they were real or not? No, he really didn't as he tried so hard not to cry then. Kurt wasn't ready for this to be the end, not like this and it was time to put his foot down. The other wipes his eyes quick and takes a breath before looking at Nick. "My heart says I deserve better than this and that I should also have my voice too in things . . You're right Nick, I can't do this. I can't walk down those steps and say yes to the marriage proposal."

Nick was thankful that nobody came to bother about why it's taking so long though he did hear someone down the hall. But he takes a sigh of relief, "Good. Now, c'mon. Remember when I told you I know all the shortcuts in this school one time during lunch? Now is that time to do so since I think they are realizing I'm taking too long to get you so unless you want to go down where everyone is, I suggest we go now." He says quickly to grab Kurt's hand who didn't fight him while they go through the other corridors that wouldn't be so occupied with the other people who came.

Kurt had let him, not wanting to hear Rachel or someone trying to talk him out of what Nick just did. It was time for him to listen to his heart, focus on him than everyone else's needs like he had been. But also felt glad when Nick had grabbed his correct hand to run down the halls unlike Blaine had done before.

It was time to take care of himself. Go back to New York and leave NYADA, work for Isabelle full time would keep him busy until he could apply for other schools. A recommendation from his mentor would really help, maybe he'd ask her if he could add her into it. Sounds like a good plan so far, just have to figure out how to explain what and why he did this to his roommates. Either that or move in either with Dani or Elliott, surely he would be a good roommate for them.

Time to take his wings and fly to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> i get motivated with comments and kudos, so, if you can please leave either one or both if you feel obligated to do so. but, of course, you don't have to. thank you for reading my story and i hope to see you in the next one! my tumblr is the same user on here as well if you'd like to send prompts or just say hi.
> 
> xx,
> 
> candybehrs.


End file.
